


Mya

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles is a fat kitty, cuddle warning, kitty au, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats and dogs don't mix well? Nope. Wolves and kittens? Apparently they do. When Stiles is turned into a kitty Derek protects him. Fluffy not one-shot. With illustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://fandomwho.tumblr.com/post/57866170045/when-stiles-and-derek-got-hit-with-a-stray-spell

When Stiles and Derek got hit with a stray spell that apparently revered them into their animal counterparts nobody really thought hard on the implications of it. So Stiles was a little tabby kitty with chubby cheeks and Derek was a bit of a pudgy wolf with paws too big for his body. Being young in real life apparently meant being young in animal years as well. 

Everyone thought that they would stay away from each other, as lupines and canines generally did not prefer to keep cat company. They were wrong. 

When Derek shook off the dizziness his nose immediately turned in the direction of still disoriented Stiles the Kitty and the pup trotted over. Without letting the tabby even attempt getting up Derek walked over him, and nonchalantly plopped on top. 

Stiles could only let out a surprised “Mya!” at the unexpected weight and wriggle his slightly squished tail out under Derek’s belly, as the aforementioned wolf raised his hackles and glared at anyone who dared to approach the fluffy pair.

Peter cooed and snapped a picture on his iPhone 5.

 


	2. Stiles POV

Stiles is a little confused as to how he ended up being a chubby kitten, not he thinks he's chubby of course, he's just fluffy is all. Look at all that glorious fur! No other cat has fur like Stiles' fur, he's sure of it! He doesn't really have a lot of time to admire it though as suddenly a heavy weight settles itself on top of him, squishing his poor tail under a warm belly. He lets out a surprised "Mya!" and oofs a little bit before his suddenly sensetive nose picks up on the smell of forest, mangy fur, and ... Derek! 

   Why is Derek on top of him? How is Derek on top of him? Stiles gets no answer to his question and he feels a slither of warm drool slide down his ear and towards his maw. He does not like it. Hissing slightly, the kitten can only bat his little paw uselessly against the ground, and wriggle his trapped butt.


	3. Derek's POV

   Derek wasn't entirely sure why everyone was cooing at him and just concentrated on making sure that Stiles didn't wriggle out from under him. He was surpringly slippery and had already freed his tail, and was now attempting to scooch backwards by repeatedly twitching his butt. Derek puffed and put a bit more weight on the other making him puff and settle down.

   Suddenly he noticed that Lydia was about to come closer and raised his hackles, letting out a louder growl. No one was allowed to come closer. Stiles and him weren't safe, so he had to protect them and that menat making sure no one approached. As soon as he saw others try to near them a decision had to be made. 

   Swiftly rising to his paws, Derek clamped his jaws on the scruff of Stiles neck, lifted the kitten off the ground and proceeded to trot towards the porch stairs. Stiles for once was silent and complacent, obidiently hanging from Derek's mouth with his feet held up and tail curled towards his belly. When the pup reached the stairs he went around them, and proceeded to stuff the kitten into the dark corner, filled with old warm leaves and soil. Making sure that his task was accomplished Derek turned his back to the cat and sat down in vigil. 

   He would go out soon to get some food, but only after making sure nobody would get to Stiles. 


End file.
